Meadow Maestro/RPs
__TOC__ Meadow Maestro/Planning Doberman Pinscher "I was thinking about something that used to be funny, but now its become a lot more realistic. I kind of laughed it off at first but now when I read about something like a Lunascope or a Magical Megaphone I can't stop thinking about what I'd do differently if I could change it." *''Fanfriggin'tastic.'' She thinks to herself sighing as she shoves away her music book slow on the up take after all that wailing. She rolls her eyes when she realizes the trouble this term is courtesy of the upper years recognizing someone from the year above her. How great is that?* "I am this close" *She holds up her pointer finger and thumb showing the sliver of air between them.* "to removing some of your vital organs then watching you scramble to put them back where they belong before you die." "What? Why would they have to do that? It isn't like they just go away one day, randomly. Their born with metamorphic abilities, that's why some racist wizard started calling them 'Metamorphamagi' instead of just letting them be lumped together with the rest of us." "Did you not observe the visible pause?" ---- Observations of Meadow: *The colleen is a bhfreagra, no doubt, but it's san dúlra of the Boyle kin to look to unweave such skeins, and he cannot, ar feadh saol dó, simply ignore it. Something doesn't say 'Slytherin' to him, some buried facet, constantly weighted down.* - Nolan Boyle (Hufflepuff) "Wow, you are mean. .. You're still mean." - Cecillia Holland-Reichert (Gryffindor) "... if we did get in trouble, I would ask, beg even, to not be in a cell next to you..." - Peter Summers (Gryffindor) Ollivander's Wand Shop *Wandmaker, Meadow, Caelum, and Marina (2025) Honeydukes Meadow, Caelum, and AA (2025) |-|First Year= =First Year Carriage= The First Years (2025) Meadow and Christine (2025) =Clock Tower Courtyard= The First Years "Nobis" (2025) =Sixth Floor Grand Staircase Tower= Meadow and Kate (2026) =Forgotten Cavern= Meadow and Reynie (2026) \ =Empty Classroom (Hogwarts Theater) Backstage= Howarts Play: Alice in Wonderland (2026) =The Quad= Meadow and Mathia (2026) |-|Second Year= =Slytherin House Carriage= Meadow and Alessa (2026) =Deathday Party Hall= Meadow and Lili (2027) {Lili|time=04:12, December 9, 2015 (UTC)|text= She shrugs. "Maybe he treats her nice. I know that's all my mom wants. Someone who treats her nice."}} |-|Third Year= |-|Fourth Year= =Dervish and Banges= Meadow and Phoebe (2028) =Hogsmeade Grounds= Meadow and Daisy (2028) |-|Fifth Year= =Knockturn Alley= Meadow and Phoebe (2029) =Tottenham Court Road= Meadow and Phoebe (2029) =The Trolley= Meadow and Cecilia (2029) =Hufflepuff House Carriage= Meadow and Phoebe (2029) Meadow and Phoebe =Clock Tower Courtyard= Meadow and Phoebe (2029) =Room of Requirement= Meadow and 5th Year DAtDA (2029) =Stone Circle= Meadow and Dustin (2029) =The Owlery= Meadow and Dustin (2029) =The Three Broomsticks= Meadow and Dustin (2029) =Dungeon Hall= Meadow and Dustin (2029) =Viaduct Courtyard= Meadow and Peter (2029) =Greenhouses and Gardens= Meadow and Dustin (2029) =Arithmancy Professor's Office= Meadow and Dustin (2030) =Viaduct Entrance= Meadow and Cecilia (2030) =Head of Slytherin's Office= Meadow and Oriol (2030) =West Tower Battlement= Meadow and Chris (2030) =Entrance Dungeon= Meadow and Dustin (2030) |-|Sixth Year= =2030 World Cup -- Meet and Greet= Meadow and Emily Smith (2030) =2030 World Cup -- Campgronuds= Meadow and Dustin (2030) {Dustin|Dustin= He stayed that way for a long time before pulling away just slightly before pressing his lips earnestly against hers.|time=22:06, September 30, 2016 (UTC)}} =2030 World Cup -- Merch Tent= Meadow and Peter Round 2 (2030) =2030 World Cup -- Campground= Meadow and Dustin (2030) =Slytherin Carriage= Meadow and Dustin (2030) =Prefects' Carriage= Meadow and Ceci (2030) =Kitchen= Meadow and Dustin (2030) =Clock Tower Entrance= Meadow and Adelita (2030) =Viaduct Courtyard= Meadow and Noland (2030) =Stone Circle= Meadow and Max (2030) =West Tower= Meadow and Dustin (2030) =Dungeon Five= Meadow and Dustin (2030) them a lot, but I've heard of them before. My real question was do you like them?"}} =The Quidditch Pitch= Meadow and Max (2030) =Quad Battlements= Meadow Oriol, and Ginger (Garza/Clara) (2031) |-|Seventh Year= =El Rincon del Diablo= Meadow and Dustin (2031) =...= Meadow and ? (2031) Category:Saved Roleplays